There are wireless systems capable of switching a combination of a plurality of wireless terminals to be connected to each other between the wireless terminals that perform transmission and reception of image information or the like. For example, Japanese Patent (Granted) Publication No. 3441422 discloses a system that searches for wireless terminals by using an imaging apparatus having a GUI (graphical user interface) function in which a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and an input device such as a touch panel are combined with each other, displays a search result thereof on the display device of the imaging apparatus, and switches connection between the wireless terminals on the basis of an operator's instruction to be input through the touch panel or the like.